Crazy Fangirls
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Zuko and Katara discover that *gasp* fangirls have been writing STORIES about Zuko? T for safety and mentions of varying sexualities. IMPORTANT INFORMATION INSIDE if you know me/read my stories! And this story is for fun, don't take it to heart :3


**Hmm... yeah I definitely enjoy poking fun at fangirls (seeing as I am one too), so don't take this TOO seriously. I mean, _come on_. This is FANFICTION, and hahaha, I just like havin' fun ;)**

** ALRIGHT, ALL YOU ZUTARAN FAITHFUL READERS OUT THERE: My username is changing. If you already know, great. If you don't know, then on June 27th, 2011, my username will change from Chaos Angel of Slytherin to... something else. I don't want someone to take my idea so it's a secret :3  
>OH YEAH and guys, haha, I learned my lesson, so I'll make you a deal. The more you review, the more stories and updates you get. Forget my writer's block: if you review (and I <span>mean<span> review: tell me what you think! not just _"Hey dude i like, totally think this is, like, awesome! update updaate updaaate!'_) No, I want feedback and criticism and all that glorious stuff writers enjoy! So, (Please agree! Thank you so much!) do we have an accord? **

* * *

><p>Katara was lying on her stomach on Zuko's bed, feet in the air and hands in Zuko's hair. He sat with his back against the bed, on the floor, and was trying his very hardest to finish writing the ending to his essay, but was too distracted by his friend's hands playing and tugging at his ebony locks.<p>

"Katara…? _What _are you doing?" he asked, half irritated, half amused, at the girl who was trying to reach for her satchel. She attempted to glare at him, but was sidetracked by the challenge of balancing on the bed with one hand in Zuko's hair and the other reaching for her bag.

"Trying to get my schoolbag, what did you _think _I was doing?" she grumbled. The boy laughed and pulled it towards her, earning him a disgruntled "thanks". He smiled. Katara never wanted any help, always preferring to do things herself.

"Why do you need it?" he asked, curious. She removed her hand from his hand and began digging into the bag.

"Ugh… I still had that test?" She tossed a wrinkled paper aside. Zuko noticed that it had a lot of red ink on it*. "Oh, um, I need your help on the math homework, and I wanted to use my laptop. I'm going to borrow your internet, 'kay?" Zuko sighed and put his paper down reluctantly.

"I suppose… what do you need help with?" Katara fished out another wrinkled paper from the inside of her math textbook.

"I need help with seventeen and nineteen," she said, and pointed out her work to him and asked him how to get the answer. After a few minutes of explaining, Katara took Zuko's pencil and wrote down the answers.

"Thanks, Zuzu!" she teased, and began starting up her computer.

"Um, Katara?"

"Yes?"

"…I'd like my pencil back, please…"

* * *

><p>There was a long silence, punctuated only by Katara's keyboard clacking whenever she pressed a key. Zuko was done with his essay and felt very proud of himself, and had opened up his book, when suddenly the atmosphere... <em>changed<em>, and not for the better. There was an awkward pause sitting on them both, as Katara frowned.

"Oh. Huh; Zuko, are you gay?" asked Katara slightly worriedly as she typed on her laptop. Zuko looked up from his book with a start.

"_Wait, what?_ No, I am not gay! Of course not, Katara, why would you _ever _think that?" he asked, hurt and bewildered**. Katara shrugged.

There was another awkward pause.

"Do you like Aang?"

"Really? I just told you that I wasn't gay, and then you ask me if I like a guy? Honestly Katara! Yes, I like and respect Aang as a friend, but no more than that," said a miffed Zuko. Katara looked at him strangely for a moment and then graced her computer with her attention once more.

"… Are you two-timing me and Mai?" Zuko _really _became incensed, but his curiosity overcame his indignance as he climbed onto his bed beside Katara.

"Um, _no_, duh. We hang out all the time, and besides, Mai's too… she's not for me. She's a friend of _Azula's_, hello? And why would I 'two-time' you?"

Katara moved her laptop so that he could see the screen. His jaw dropped.

"…the Hell? Who wrote these?" he asked, shocked. Story after story paired him with Aang, Mai, Sokka, and/or Katara, with the most bizarre plots ever conceived (in his mind).

Katara looked equally stunned.

"I dunno. I just checked my email and all of these links just popped up and I started looking at them and… Zuko, you have a _lot _of fangirls…" she stated in astonishment.

Zuko flipped his silky raven hair.

"Well, that can't be helped," he teased, trying to lighten the mood; "after all, I _do _have the most handsome face in the world!" Katara closed her computer and smirked at him.

"Hah. That's what you think. Keep talking like that and it _won't _be after I'm through with it," she mock-threatened. Zuko grinned. _Good, this conversation's moving out of awkward topics… _

"Yeah? Are you sure you can handle the remorse of destroying God's masterpiece?" he joked, striking an almost-sexy but _definitely_ hilarious pose. Katara giggled behind her hand.

"Hmm… yeah I can handle it," she grinned.

Zuko smiled back, and didn't reply, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Katara's slender waist.

The silence hung in the air expectantly.

"Zuko, why would people make stories like that?" Katara asked, curious but hurt. She snuggled closer to her friend. Zuko looked up.

"… I don't know, actually. I suppose some would be good stories, especially those featuring _us_," Katara blushed; "but maybe they're just… _bored_," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

* * *

><p><em>* Here in Japan, teachers grade students' papers with red ink: if you get a lot of questions wrong, you end up with a lot of red ink on your papers. Here, I used it to show<em> (probably not very effectively) _that while Katara is a smart girl, she chooses not to care when she has a bad test, because she knows it will be better later _(This juicy bit of information ties into my other story, _The Argument: Mistakes of the Reckless_, in that Katara knows better but chooses unwisely).

_**This is not to be taken offensive by any people who are gay, bisexual, or acquainted with anyone gay. Zuko here is just scandalized that his sexuality is in question  
><em>


End file.
